Havenport
History Havenport was first founded as a small fishing village by anglican settlers in 1671, sharing the island with the native Abenaki tribe on the other side of the mountain. The town entered an economic depression in the second half of the 20th century after its gold mining operation was on blue mountain was shut down. The opening of Ravenhold in 2000 was a boon to the small island town as it not only began employing many locals but brought a big uptick in tourism by students, relatives and superhero fans hoping for a glimpse into the academy’s activities. Geography Havenport is divided into four separate areas by the locals, referred to as the Grove, the Hills, The Waterside and downtown. The Grove, nicknamed as such due to its streets being named after trees (which are also plentiful around the neighborhood) is a primary residential area located on the south-eastern side of town that primarily accommodate the town’s lower-income resident. The Hills are a posher neighborhood located to the North-East of the town in the gentler slope of blue mountain. Its streets are named after minerals and stones. The waterside is a mainly industrial district of town and home to the fisheries and warehouses. The waterside is a long but thin strip composed primarily of Neptune way and bay street running alongside the shore on the western side of town. Downtown is located at the center of Havenport and unlike its suburban neighbooring districts it is primarily composed of two story brick buildings surrounding Main Avenue and two intersecting streets; Gerard Wilson (named after the founder of the town) and Lincoln Street. Economy The three biggest single employers in Havenport are the Havenport Fishing Co, Ravenhold Academy and the Ingram & Sons paper mill. Aside from those fields, Havenport citizens are employed primarily in the public sector and the hospitality / tourism industry which provides much needed funds within the summer. Education Havenport currently has a single school in Havenport High, which serves students from kindergarten up to twelfth grade since the old primary school was destroyed in a fire back in 2007. The town however has a very large homeschooling community. Town Accomodations Shopping Havenport’s main shopping destination is its strip mall located in the heart of town. The Havenport Strip mall features: * Food ** The island’s largest grocer. ** A candy shop and bakery. * Clothing ** A boutique specializing in girl’s clothes. ** An off-brand Hot Topics that sells pop culture items. ** A general clothing store. ** ''Bermann & Sons'': A specialized tailor. ** A charity thrift shop. ** A specialized shoe store. ** A jewelry store. * Miscellaneous Shopping ** Liquor and tobacco product store. ** A pet supply store. ** [[The Game Keep|'The Game Keep']]:' A hobby and video game store. ** An office supply store. * Personal Care ** Dry cleaner with laundromat service. ** A beauty and hair salon combo with tanning booths. Entertainment * [[The Annex|'The Annex]]:' A club for age 13 to 20, offers selection of mocktails, live local bands on weekends, favored spot of the Unkindness. Entree is 2$, lockers are paid separately. * [[Benny’s Bowling|'Benny’s Bowling]]: Four lane bowling alley, offers friend snacks. * [[Arcade 222|'Arcade 222']]: Classic arcades open from 4pm to midnight for kids. Video poker and a bar for adults all night. Named after its street address. * Havenport Community Center: Offers many classes, plus has a youth section containing a large section of games and a computer lab. * [[Havenport Cinema|'Havenport Cinema']]: Located at the strip mall, the Havenport Cinema has two showrooms that show a variety of new movies and old classics. Eating and Dining In addition to fresh fish at the fish market and selection of game products at the local groceries, Havenport features a small selection of restaurants. * McDonald’s: The only chain on the island, located in the center of town. * Harborside Hotel: Fine dining experience with a seafood emphasis. Located at the northern end of the Waterside district. * [[The Old Coleman Mansion|'The Old Mansion']]: Pub-style food with affordable beer on draft. The mansion is a local hangout spot for sporting event and pay-per-views. The Old Mansion was once owned by the Coleman family and was built in the wooded hills past The Hills district. * [[Elm Street Pizza|'Elm Street Pizza']]: An old woodfired pizza shop located in the Grove. The restaurant tiny floor space and primarily does deliveries. * ''Dean’s Diner:'' Fast food, all day breakfast and classic southern fares in a classic 50’s ambiance. Also known for handmade milkshakes. Popular after school hangout with teens. * [[Lava Java|'Lava Java']]' Café': Pastries, sandwiches, with large selection of brewed coffee and tea drinks in a casual eclectic ambiance. * [[A Taste of Bangkok|'A Taste of Bangkok']]: Classic Thai cuisine, offers rapid deliveries. * Sylvia’s Steak House: Steakhouse fares in a relaxed sit down restaurant atmosphere. * [[Bistro Bianchi|'Bistro Bianchi']]: A down to earth classical italian bistro focusing on fresh homemade pasta, family ran and operated. * Sushi Ko: Fresh sushi made daily in a tiny shoebox of a restaurant. Located close to the Harborside. * The White Hart: An old english style pub by the waterside. * [[Duke’s Barbecue Shack|'Duke’s Barbecue Shack']]: Slow smoked ribs, chicken, salmon and burgers. Takeout or terrace only. Category:Location Category:Priest Island Location